I Will Win For You
by Darklove6264
Summary: jou and kaiba have been going out for awhile but jous friends start to suspect something is up. not knowing what they think kaiba is doing somthing wrong to jou and challenge kaiba to a duel and if he loses he can never see jou again joukaiba


i do not own yu gi oh and most likely never will

It had been seven months since Jounouchi and kaiba had started dating and all this time having been able to keep this a secret from everyone except mokuba. To who it was extremely obvious seeing how jou was there almost every day.

They had been able to keep the secrete but it was starting to get a little challenging. Every day the gang would get more and more suspicious that something was happening. Then finally on there seven month anniversary the gang decided to stop whatever it was that was happening. Still not positive of what it was.

"Hey jou what's up" yelled Honda running up to Jounouchi. Followed by yugi and anzu.

"Nothing really" jou replied with a shrugged. When really he was doing cartwheels in his mind. He and kaiba had reservations for the best restaurant in town.

"Oh! ……….. Well we are going out to have some fun tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to come with." Yugi suggested with a smile

"Sorry cant I have plans tonight" jou answered with a small sigh to make him at least LOOK disappointed

"Really with whom" anzu said joining the conversation.

"Someone" jou said hoping agents the odds they would just drop the subject. Unfortunately for him they didn't.

"Is it another one of kaiba's slave deals that is still going from a couple of months ago?" Honda asked with a frown. Because seven months ago jou had made a bet with kaiba that he could beat him in a duel or he would be kaiba's slave till he said it was over. That on the other hand was how the two got together.

"What no" jou said with a little nervousness in his voice.

"We can tell you are lying. You need to stop this kaiba is being cruel and this needs to stop now. Look there he is over there." Yugi announced now yami. They all started walking over to kaiba so they could tell him off.

"Wait! Stop! You don't need to!" jou pleaded to no avail. So he just hoped nothing TOO bad would happen

"Hey kaiba!" Honda yelled getting no response from the CEO "hey im talking to ya"

"Yes but im not talking to you baka" the CEO finally replied.

"That is enough." Yami announced "we came to tell you that your bet with jou has gone on long enough and you need to leave him alone."

"What bet?" kaiba asked confusion not showing on his face.

"You know very well of what I speak the one you made a couple of months ago." Yami exclaimed.

"That stopped awhile ago." Countered kaiba

"We can tell your lying kaiba." Yami said taking a step forward "leave him alone or I will make sure you can never see him again."

"Like you can do that" the CEO shot back

"I can and will if this foolish game of yours doesn't stop. There is shadow magic that can make it happen and I will use it to help my friend." Yami explained

"Yug it's okay you don't have to I don't really care lets just go" jou pleaded trying and failing to calm everyone down and leave without incidents. But unfortunately it didn't work

"I can do whatever I want and it is none of you business. And anyway I don't even think you would do that." Said a smirking kaiba.

"That is it! I challenge you to a duel and if you win then I will leave you alone. But if you lose you may never talk to jou or even come near him. Again" Yugi exclaimed

"Very well then five o clock at the kaiba duel dome tomorrow." Kaiba responded and walked away.

"Great idea yugi now we never have to see moneybags again right jou." Honda yelled

"Yea right" jou replied but was going frantic on the inside 'WHAT THE HELL IF HE LOSES!'

Later that evening……

"Why the hell did you accept his offer?" jou yelled at kaiba. They were on there way to dinner in kaiba's limo.

"Because if I didn't then the questioning would keep going on and he might have just decided to do it anyway. Besides I wouldn't need to duel him if you would just tell your friends about us." Kaiba responded

"But... But fine then but if we never see each other again it will be your entire fault." Jou explained

"But that will not happen I will win that duel for you. Like I said before when we first got together I will always be with you" kaiba exclaimed

"Okay but one thing. Let me see your deck" jou asked getting out his own

"Why"

"Just do it" jou said taking kaiba's deck. He then placed a card on the top and handed it back to kaiba. Curious kaiba lifted the card to see what it was. His eyes widened to what he saw

"Your red eyes black dragon card?" kaiba asked confused

"Yea that way im with while you duel even though I can't cheer for ya." Jou explained

"Thank you' kaiba said and brought jou into a soft kiss.

The next day at the duel dome….

"Yugi are you ready" kaiba exclaimed

"Let's duel!"

Buy half way threw the duel they were tied at 1,000 points each. And the field was dark magician on yami's and two blue eyes white dragon cards on kaiba's

"You cannot win kaiba give up now and except the consequences" yami suggested

"I won't give up that easily. What are you blind I have two of my blue eyes out and all you have is a dark magician. Are life points are tied and you are the one that should give up." Kaiba shot back.

"Very well then I play the element cross out. This card allows me to make any cards of the element I choose unable to attack. And I choose light monsters" yami exclaimed

Jou who was now watching the duel was going frantic. He really wanted to cheer kaiba on but couldn't. And with that last card played it was driving him insane.

"What now kaiba" yami asked with a smirk "as long as I have to protect my friends I will win."

Kaiba was on the verge of panicking. 'Sorry jou I guess I really wont be with you forever' with that he drew his next card and was given just a little more hope

"Do get so cocky. I sacrifice my two blue eyes white dragons to bring out the red eyes black dragon." Kaiba exclaimed

"That cant be it's jou's soul card how did he get it" yami said in disbelief

"That's not all I play strength of lost comrades. It allows me to give my red eyes 500 extra attack points for every dragon in my grave yard giving him a grand total of 3400 points! Red eyes black dragon kill the dark magician." Kaiba said smirking

"Yea go seto you can do it" jou yelled making everyone including kaiba turn to him in shock.

"Jou why are you routing on kaiba" Honda yelled

"Yea and why did you call him by his first name" anzu questioned

"Jou don't you understand he's playing that red eyes to trick you!" yami exclaimed

"No it isn't. And guess it's about time we told ya. Guess you can't keep secrets forever." Jou explained "you see me and seto have been going out since the beginning of that bet a couple months ago."

"Are you serious! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US? What about friend ship do you think I just say that crap for my health!" anzu yelled

"I didn't think you would understand if I told ya!" jou answered "I am sorry I didn't tell you all can you forgive me?"

"I guess we can do that but if that's the case then why are me and kaiba dueling" yugi asked

"Because I didn't want to tell you guys about us and if he didn't duel you would break us up." Jou answered looking at the ground

"Well I guess we should continue then" yami announced

"What? Why?" jou asked confused

"Because I still will not back away from this duel" answered

The duel continued but with yami no longer having a good reason to fight he lost in the end

"You did it" jou yelled and pulled kaiba into a kiss. They stayed like that for several seconds until they finally pulled apart when they heard a loud gasp. There in front of them everyone stared at them like they had grown two heads. Because to hear and to see things are to different matters. "I told you. You could win"

"No you didn't you said that when we never see each other again it would be my fault." Kaiba responded

"I did not I said IF we never see each other again it would be your fault" jou shot back

"Fine whatever you say." Kaiba said with a small smile "let's go I think your friends will be like that for awhile." Kaiba said giving jou a quick kiss on the lips causing anzu, yami and Honda to faint and yugi to start laughing yelling "I knew it!" With that they left leaving yami, Honda and anzu to there sleeping and yugi to his hysteric laughing.


End file.
